Oh Cinta Monyetku
by harumi arishima
Summary: ketika Ino mendatangi rumah tetangga barunya, ia kaget melihat pria yang ada dihadapannya dan menjatuhkan kotak yang ia bawa dari rumah. Kenapa Ino bisa bertindak ceroboh?


**Annyeonghaseyo**

**#****membungkuk 120 drjat****.**** Lho(?) gimana bentuknya ya?**

**Sudah lama tidak berjumpa di fanfic ini. Selama ini saya hanya menjadi pembaca kini saatnya saya yang beraksi.**

**Hahahahaha...**

**Ini cerita saya yang ke****tiga****, lumayan lama cerita ini nongkrong di laptop saya. Karena tangan saya gatal, ya akhirnya saya putuskan untuk mengupdate cerita ini.**

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_**Pair : **__**KakaIno**_

_**Rate T**_

_**Genre : Romance**_

_**WARNING: cerita ini abaal, lumayan nggak jelas alias gaje, ceritanya ngawur dkk.**_

**Selamat membaca** *o*

**NARUTO**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

"**OH, CINTA MONYET KU****"**

_**milik Harumi Arishima**_

**summary :** ketika Ino mendatangi rumah tetangga barunya, ia kaget melihat pria yang ada dihadapannya dan menjatuhkan kotak yang ia bawa dari rumah. Kenapa Ino bisa bertindak ceroboh? Apakah pria itu jelek atau sangat tampan, apa mungkin ada alasan tersindiri dari Ino?

Xxxxxxxx=xxxxxxxX

Diruangan yang cukup luas terdapat meja yang telah tertata dengan rapi yang terletak disebelah kanan tempat tidur dengan seprai berwana ungu bermotif bunga sakura dan lemari yang tinggi terdiri dari 3 pintu. Di setiap dinding pasti terdapat pajangan, baik itu foto ataupun lukisan. Tetapi ada seseorang yang sedang duduk dilantai, entah apa yang dilihat olehnya.

(Langsung saja kita lihat di TKP… hahahaha)

"Lucu sekali foto-foto ini kalau dilihat-lihat. Ga nyangka kalo dulu aku begitu jelek hahahaha" ia tertawa begitu lepas sambil membolak-balikkan foto-foto yang ada di albumnya waktu kecil. Tetapi gadis ini terdiam saat ia melihat salah satu foto ia bersama teman masa kecilnya.

Diraba dan diciumnya foto itu. "Apakah kau masih ingat denganku?" sebuah pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulutnya tapi sayang sama sekali tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya. "Sudah 10 tahun kita ga ketemu, apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan sekarang? Huh" ia pun menghela napasnya dan termenung sejenak.

"Ino Ino Ino…" terdengar suara dari lantai 1. Itu adalah suara dari ibu Ino Nyonya Inoichi. "Iya ntar Ino turun kaa-san" jawab Ino dengan suara yang keras.

Xxxxxxxx=Xxxxxxxx

"hah, benar-benar udara pagi ini sangat menyegarkan dan bisa melupakan sejenak masalah-masalah yang ada" tutur gadis cantik berambut pirang dengan warna mata yang biru dimilikinya. Dia adalah Ino yang tinggal di kota Konohagakure.

Ino sudah biasa berolahraga pada saat week end. Ia berlari-lari kecil mengelilingi kompleks tempat tinggalnya. Sesekali ia meneguk air yang ia bawa dari rumah. Titik-titik air keringat mulai jatuh ke wajahnya yang cantik. Walaupun sedikit lelah tapi Ino tetap semangat berolahraga, karena ia tidak mau terlihat gemuk dan ingin terlihat cantik dengan tubuhnya yang langsing.

"Hai Ino" tampak seorang laki-laki yang berlari mendekati Ino dengan terengah-engah. Tetapi sudah berkali-kali ia bersorak tetap saja Ino tidak menoleh. Wajar saja Ino tidak mendengar karena ditelinganya terpasang hearphone untuk mendengarkan lagu-lagu kesukaannya.

Pria ini terlihat kesal, author sebut saja Choji Akimichi. Choji ini salah satu sahabat Ino. Kemudian Choji mengagetkan Ino dengan menepuk pundak Ino. Terang saja Ino kaget sampe 7 turunan, untung Ino ga punya penyakit jantungan kalau tidak sudah dipastikan jantungnya copot ditempat.

"Ih dasar Choji jelek, gendut! Bisa tidak kau jangan sering mengagetkan ku, kalau aku mati gimana hah?" mata Ino yang berwana biru itu melotot kearah Choji dan kedua tangannya dipinggang seolah-olah ia akan berjalan di panggung fashion show. "Aku tidak mau mati muda dan aku juga belum menikah, huh."

Choji hanya tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, padahal dikepalanya tidak ada kutu. Walaupun ada nanti author bantu cariin kutu ya hahaha. "Iya iya maaf Ino. Oh ya padahal aku mau kerumah mu tapi karena kau sudah ada disini aku katakan sekarang saja" Ino pun tampak bingung, ia penasaran apa berita yang dibawa Choji untuknya. "Cepat katakanlah!"

"Begini aku baru dapat informasi bahwa Shikamaru diterima di Universitas Konohagakure Internasional (UKI) jurusan Kedokteran ta-ta…"

"Waw hebat sekali Shika. Wajar saja ia bisa diterima di UKI, Shika kan memiliki otak yang sangat jenius. Terus terus bagaimana dengan aku? Ino senang sekali karena sahabatnya itu menerima sarannya untuk masuk fakultas kedokteran.

"Ka-a.. kau.." Choji sedikit gugup untuk memberitahu hasilnya. "Kau jangan sedih ya, Ino-chan tidak lolos masuk UKI" kepalanya sedikit tertunduk, harapan Ino untuk bersama sahabat-sahabatnya kuliah di UKI pupus sudah.

"Huh" Ino pun menghela napasnya. Ino bingung bagaimana jika orang tuanya mengetahui hal ini sudah pasti mereka akan kecewa.

Xxxxxxxx=xxxxxxX

"Apa saja yang selama ini kau lakukan INO!" terdapat penekanan ucapan pada saat menyebut nama Ino. Jelas saja Otou-san sangat marah, ia benar-benar kecewa dengan hasil yang didengarnya. Ia malu jika teman bisnisnya tahu bahwa Ino anaknya itu tidak pintar, bisa dibilang sangat-sangat bodoh dan tolol.

Ino berlutut dihadapan ayahnya, kedua tangannya gemetaran memegang kaki ayahnya. Ino berharap ayahnya yaitu Inoichi dapat memaafkannya.

"Otou-san maafkan aku. Aku akan belajar lebih giat lagi. Tahun depan pasti Ino bisa lolos masuk ke UKI." Air matanya terus mengalir tanpa henti tapi itu semua tidak mudah untuk sang ayah memaafkan anaknya.

"Dari dulu kau selalu janji akan lebih giat lagi. Tapi mana buktinya, itu hanya omong kosong" Tuan Inoichi berusaha agar kakinya bisa lepas dari genggaman erat Ino. "Tenang suamiku, kau harus tahan amarahmu itu. Dengan marah pun kita tidak dapat menyelesaikan persoalan ini."

Dari tadi Ino hanya bisa menangis dan terus menangis . "Aku malu, bagaimana nanti pada saat pesta kantor. Rekan-rekanku sudah pasti menertawaiku habis-habisan. Seorang Yamanaka tidak dapat mendidik anaknya untuk masuk ke Universitas ternama."

"Ma-ma-maaf ayah. Sekarang aku akan menepati janjiku. Aku akan mengikuti les tambahan" ucap Ino tanpa berani menatap wajah ayahnya.

"Sekarang terserah kau saja, lakukanlah sesuka hatimu" Inoichi terus berjalan kearah ruang kerjanya dan meninggalkan Ino bersama istrinya di ruang keluarga. "Tenang anakku, Ino jangan sedih. Jangan terlalu pedulikan apa kata ayahmu itu" pelukan hangat yang diberikan sang Ibu untuk anaknya. Hanya ada anggukan tanda Ino mengerti ucapan ibunya.

"Masuklah kekamar, besok akan ibu cari tempat les yang bagus" Ino hanya membalas dengan senyuman, ia terus berjalan menaiki tangga dan berbelok ke kanan disitulah letak kamarnya.

Xxxxxxx=xxxxxxX

Sudah sebulan lebih kejadian itu berlalu, tetapi sikap Inoichi terhadap Ino tetap dingin. Malah ia mengurangi uang saku dan mengambil semua fasilitas yang ia berikan ke anak semata wayangnya. Aktivitas yang biasanya Ino lakukan seperti ke salon, shopping dll yang selalu menghabiskan uang ayahnya sudah tidak berlaku lagi hampir 2 bulan yang lalu. Setiap hari Ino hanya bersama buku-buku pelajaran.

Di cafe Dreams sudah berkumpul sahabat Ino yaitu Shikamaru, Choji dan Hinata. Mereka telah memesan makanan dan minumannya masing-masing, sekarang mereka tinggal menunggu Ino yang dari tadi belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Bahkan 1 jam lebih mereka menunggu, hingga hidangan yang di meja telah habis tak tersisa.

Nampak dari kejauhan sebuah motor yang berwarna ungu berjalan mendekati tempat parkiran cafe. Lalu seorang wanita turun dari motornya dan melepaskan helm yang ia pakai, kemudian berjalan memasuki cafe.

"Teman-teman sudah lama ya menungguku?" Ino memasang tampang innocent sambil cengengesan. Padahal ia sendiri yang membuat janji tapi malah telat. "Oh santai saja Ino-chan kami baru menunggumu SETAHUN" terlihat sekali kalo Choji kesal dengan kelakuan Ino yang sering ngaret.

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu dipermasalahkan" tutur Shika dengan santainya yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan I-Phone warna putih miliknya. "Hehehee… maafkan aku ya."

"I..Ino-chan bagaimana kabarmu aku sudah lama tidak melihatmu" Hinata berdiri dari kursinya dan memeluk Ino. "Ino duduklah disampingku."

"Arigatou Hinataku sayang" terus Ino memanggil pelayan cafe dan memesan sebuah minuman. "Hanya ini saja nona yang dipesan? Tanya seorang pelayan cafe.

"Eits… tunggu dulu aku pesan lagi sama persis dengan yang tadi. Oke!" kelihatannya Choji masih lapar. "Aduh Choji sampai kapan kau itu tidak rakus haah? Badanmu itu sudah kelebihan lemak. Pantas saja tidak ada cewek yang mau mendekatimu. Aku saja males" kata-kata pedas keluar dari mulut Ino. "Biarin uweekk" Choji pun mengulurkan lidahnya kearah Ino.

"Apa kalian itu tidak bisa diam?"

"Hei Shika jika kau ingin ketenangan pindah saja ke hutan. Disana pasti kau akan lebih nyaman"

"Merepotkan" ucap shika.

Semuanya mulai hening, tak ada yang mau memulai percakapan sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Shika sibuk dengan I-Phonenya, Choji dan Ino asik dengan makanan yang ada didepannya sedangkan Hinata dari tadi bingung memikirkan topik yang asik untuk obrolan dengan teman-temannya.

"Ehem.. ehem.." Hinatapun berdehem. Ia sedikit gugup untuk membuka mulutnya. Wajar saja Hinata sangat jarang bersuara.

Semuanya baik Ino, Choji dan Shika bersama-sama menatap kearah Hinata. Choji bertanya kepada Hinata "Hinata-chan kenapa? Apa kau sakit?"

"A-a-anu gini aku ada berita tentang diriku" tutur Hinata yang menunduk menggenggam jarinya. "Aku s-su-sudah bertunangan"

"APAAAAAA?'' secara bersamaan Ino dan Choji berteriak. Hanya Shika yang masih memasang tampang datar.

Hinata pun menelan ludahnya karena kaget dari teriakan temannya. "Sejak kapan kau bertunangan?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Shika.

"Itu, ketika aku pergi ke Suna 2 minggu yang lalu. Aku dijodohkan dengan seorang pria yang berasal dari keluarga Uchiha."

"Wow, beruntung sekali kau Hinata. Aku mau dong dikenalin dengan salah satu keluarga Uchiha" Ino berharap Hinata mau memperkenalkannya. "Iya Ino-chan" jawab Hinata.

"Dasar ganjen" terdengar suara yang amat pelan tapi telinga Ino sangat tajam jadi dia tahu siapa yang berbicara. Ino menatap Shikamaru dengan wajahnya yang terlihat kesal.

"Oya Ino hari ini aku boleh main kerumahmu?"

"Apa? Oh tentu boleh ga perlu sungkan Hinata Hyuga. Kalo gitu sekarang saja kita pulang" ajak Ino, ia langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan menggandeng tangan Hinata. "Hei kenapa buru-buru sekali mau pergi. Ini gimana siapa yang mau bayar?" Choji khawatir karena ia sama sekali tidak membawa dompet. Walaupun ia bawa percuma didalam dompetnya sudah pasti hanya ada struk-struk belanja yang belum dibayar.

"Ya sudah, nanti aku yang bayar" ucap Shika yang langsung melambaikan tangannya ke Ino dan Hinata. "Benarkah? Ah kalau begitu aku pesan lagi ya?" minta Choji yang kedua telapak tangannya bersatu berharap Shika mau. "Terserah kau saja" dengus Shika.

Xxxxxxxx=xxxxxxxX

_**Di rumah keluarga Yamanaka**_

"Kaa-san aku pulang" Ino dan Hinata memasuki ruang tamu dan perlahan menuju ke dapur karena biasanya Nyonya Inoichi membantu bibi Mito Uzumaki memasak. Saat Nyonya Inoichi menoleh "Eh Hinata ada disini. Sudah lama bibi tidak melihatmu."

"I—iya bi. Oya bibi sedang buat apa?" Hinata mulai mendekat kearah Ibu Ino. "Oh ini, karena ada tetangga yang baru pindah makanya bibi mau membuat kue."

"Emangnya siapa bu yang baru pindah? Tinggal dimana?" Ino memborong 2 pertanyan sekaligus. "rumah sebelah yang kosong itu. Nanti juga kau akan tahu siapa orangnya" senyum semburat dari wajahnya kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Ino.

Ino bingung kenapa Ibunya bertingkah seperti itu. "Ah sudahlah karena ada bibi Mito jadi Ino ga usah bantu-bantu ya?" kemudian Ino menarik tangan Hinata ke ruang tengah. Mereka asik mengobrol mengenai tunangannya Hinata.

Ternyata namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Dan ia memiliki kakak yang bernama Uchiha Itachi. Ino pun memaksa ke Hinata agar ia dapat berkenalan dengan Itachi yang usianya terpaut 5 tahun lebih tua darinya. "Begini saja Ino sebentar lagi ulang tahun Sasuke, dan keluarganya sudah pasti mengadakan pesta. Apa kau mau datang? Sekalian aku kenalkan"

"Mau banget Hinata. Tapi Itachi itu udah punya pasangan belum?" Tanya Ino penasaran. "Sepertinya belum Ino-chan"

"Aku berharap begitu"

"Hei kalian berdua asik bener ngobrolnya. Ajak-ajak ibu dong. Ibu juga kan orangnya gaul, hehe" nyonya Inoichi berjalan mendekati tempat mereka duduk. Di salah satu tangannya terdapat kotak yang sepertinya kue yang ia buat tadi.

"Ah Ibu, ingat bu umur bu itu udah kepala 4 masa masih mau gaul bareng anak remaja yang berumur 18,huh" Ino sedikit ketus. "Kau ini, ga boleh begitu sama ibu mu sendiri. Sebagai hukumannya antar kue ini kerumah sebelah. Jangan lupa disapa dan berkenalan" Ibu pun menyodorkan kotak kue ke Ino dan langsung kembali lagi ke dapur.

"Hinata temani aku ya ke sebelah'' Ino mengujuk Hinata. Kebetulan Hinata orang yang baik jadi ia mau. "Kalo begitu ayo lah Ino-chan" ajak Hinata yang berjalan duluan di depan Ino.

Tidak sampai 5 menit mereka pun tiba di tempat tujuan. Ino dan Hinata takjub melihat dekorasi rumah tampak dari luar. Di luarnya saja bagus apalagi didalam pasti sangat indah dan rapi.

Hinata mulai mengetuk pintu "Permisi apa ada orang?"

"Aduh hinata kalo dengan suara pelanmu itu yang punya rumah ga bakal dengar. Disini sudah ada belnya" Ino menggerakkan tangan dan mulai menekan bel sampai 3 kali.

Terdengar langkah kaki dari dalam semakin lama semakin jelas dan terbukalah pintu rumah. "Mau mencari siapa?" ternyata yang keluar pembantu di rumah ini.

"Kami mau bertemu dengan pemilik rumah Ini. Apakah ada?" Tanya Hinata dengan sangat sopan. "Oh kalo begitu silakan masuk nona. Nona-nona ini dari mana?"

"Kami tinggal di rumah sebelah karena ada tetangga baru jadi kami ingin menyapa sebentar"

"Sebentar saya panggil dulu nyonya." Pembantu itu pun menaiki tangga satu persatu. Tidak lama kemudian turun seorang nyonya pemilik rumah. "Gomennasai mengganggu waktu istirahat bibi" akhirnya Ino membuka mulutnya untuk menyapa. Tapi Ino merasa wajah orang ini sangat familiar, tapi ia lupa siapa bibi ini. Ino yakin sekali bahwa sebelumnya mereka pernah bertemu.

Belum sempat Ino, Hinata dan bibi pemilik rumah untuk duduk. Tiba-tiba saja ada suara yang memanggil.

"Ibu aku pulang" ternyata seorang pria berbadan tegap di tangan kirinya ia memegangi sebuah tas. "Ya ampun anak ku cepat sekali kamu pulang?" Tanya Ibunya. "Oh ini ada yang ketinggalan jadi aku harus cepat-cepat kembali" ucapnya, kemudian pria ini menoleh kearah tamu. Dan…..

Brruuuuukkkkkk…..

Kotak kue pun jatuh ke lantai. Ino tampak sangat kaget melihat wajah sang pria..

"Ino?" Hinata memegang pergelangan tangan Ino.

**To be continued**

**Akhirnya chapter ini selesai aku ketik ulang.**

**Gomenasai kalo ceritanya ancur, jelek, ga bermutu dan abal.**

**Sedikit Curcol ya, aku sama sekali ga ngerti tentang anime jepang salah satunya Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Bagaimana ceritanya, siapa saja nama-namanya, dan karekter dari tokoh masing-masing. Jadi sebelum buat cerita aku search google untuk tahu siapa tokoh-tokohnya.**

**Jadi harap maklum jika ceritanya jelek. Karena saya masih pemula sebagai author. Selama ini hanya sebagai readers.**

**Okey deh mohon maaf jika terlalu banyak typo. Gomenasai minna-sama. Still I wish for your review. Pleasa ya….. **

**Aku akan terima review walau itu kritikan.**

**Arigatou gozaimasu**

**Salam hangat**

**Harumi Arishima**

**REVIEW OKE! ^o^**


End file.
